Forever Love
by Cassi Marie
Summary: 27-year-old Kassie finslly gets the chance to become a WWE diva. follow her through love, pain, friendship, and a whole lot of ass kicking. sorry my summary sucks but its a good story, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and other characters
1. Emory

Breathe, kassie, breathe. I told myself as I sat in the waiting office of the WWE headquarters. I was about to meet Vince McMahon… and his lawyer. Today I was going to sign the contract that would get me into the WWE. I've always loved wrestling, ever since I was a little girl. Even though my family never had enough money to take me to the live events, I watch religiously every night and wore the shirts.

"Kassie Warren" A middle-aged man called my name. I sighed, following him into the office.

Vince McMahon was at his desk looking over some papers. I caught a glance and realized it was my file. I took a deep breath, this is what would either make me or break me. I sat down on a chair in front of his desk. Vince's filing cabinet was ajar and I could see names of famous superstars like Undertaker, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and John Cena.

"Give me just a minute." Mr. McMahon said as he signed three papers, then handed them to me. They were the contract forms. After writing for about seven minutes I was finished and handed them back.

"I would like to make something clear. You understand the drug policy right? Three strikes and your out. No If's And's or But's about it." Vince's lawyer asked very sternly. Both he and Vince looked at me seriously.

"Yes I understand 100%. Drugs do terrible things to people." I replied, scrunching my nose as the end. Vince broke into a smile, and I smiled back.

"Your ring name is Emory. You'll be a Face and will be helping Amy Dumas, you know her as Lita, in the ring. On your first day I'll have you meet her, she'll show you around." Vince told me handing my papers to his lawyer.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me!" I couldn't help but burst out.

"Your welcome. I'm sure you'll like it. Oh. And one more thing. Welcome to the WWE." He replied. I smiled again.

* * *

please read and review. i"ll update soon


	2. Hi's

**HI'S**

**Amy p.o.v **

I finished dressing for the ring. My match was 6th on card. Matt and Jeff were talking about the new dives they could start doing.

"Ms. Dumas I have Ms. Warren here for you." An official called through the door. Matt and Jeff looked confused.

"Hi." I greeted them as I opened the door. The official walked away leaving me and Kassidy face to face.

"Hi." She said after a second. She blushed. Like most people on their first day she looked nervous.

"Come in. Meet the boys." I told her. She smiled. "Matt, Jeff this is Kassidy the new diva. Kassidy these are the Hardy Boyz." I introduced them. Kassidy and Jeff Smiled at each other. Matt smirked at those two.

"Hey." Jeff said. Matt waved and smiled

"Hi." She said back. Jeff got up and pulled her up a chair. Oh, Jeff likes her. It's so obvious. I sat next to Matt and nudged his shoulder. He looked over and I pointed to them. Matt smirked again.

"So, Kassidy why did you join the WWE?" Matt asked trying to start up a conversation. I love my Matt. I didn't know love could be this good until I found him.

"Actually it was you guys. And Dason. My brother. He showed me a match. The first match I seen was a TLC match with the Hardyz, Dudleys, and Edge and Christian. I absolutely loved it. But before then I knew at the age of seven it was what I wanted to do." Kassie responded.

"When's your birthday?" Jeff asked getting into her personal business. Didn't he know not to ask a woman her age?

"August 30th 1980. Yea I know it's a day before yours. You were my favorite and I always celebrated my birthday on yours. Is that weird?" She blushed as she said this. Aww, a Jeff fan. He smiled flirtatiously. What the hell is he doing? He has a girlfriend. Trish will kill him if she seen him flirting.

"No, not really." Jeff leaned forward.

"Okay. Come on Kassidy. I'll show you around. See you guys later." I told them. Matt kissed me lightly on the cheek. Kass waved bye to the boys and followed me.

**Jeff p.o.v**

Wow, at first I thought oh great another prissy girl roaming the locker room. Then I met her. I can say she has great choices in matches. She dressed in boot cut jeans and a black tank top. It was easy to tell her and Amy would get along great. Amy needed a new girlfriend to talk to besides Trish. I wanted to get to know her too. I don't know why I just do.

**Kassie p.o.v**

Thanks to Amy I just met the Undertaker. One of the coolest wrestlers ever! Now we were headed to the Woman's locker room so I could get changed for my match and meet some of the other girls. Amy walked in without knocking. I guess if you're a girl you can do that. Trish Stratus, Jillian Hall, Michelle McCool, and Mickie James were sitting there talking. They smiled at me.

"Girls, this is Kassidy the new girl." Amy introduced me.

"Hi." They said all together.

"Hi" I greeted back. Amy showed me where the showers were, and then left me to change into my ring attire. I wore skin tight black capris. They had flames on each side. I wore a halter top with the word scorched written across to cover my chest. I had to admit, I looked good. My brown hair was down and its blue highlights went well with the clothes. After I finished dressing and modeled for Amy.

"Nice. Come on we'll head back to the boys and wait for our matches." She led me out of the locker room.

"There you are! Get ready you're on in 5." An official said to me. Oh great. I was nervous. You are not going to make a fool of yourself Kassidy Xtacy Warren, I told myself. Amy must have sensed my nervousness.

"You are gonna do fine. Just take a deep breath and run out there and do what comes naturally." She advised me. On impulse I hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back.

The guy signaled for me to go out. I bounced out to the stage. My theme was the beginning beat to 'supermassiveblackhole' my muse. I picked it out because I love that song. Coming down the ramp I was greeted by the cheers of the fans.

I stood in the center of the ring waiting for Jillian. My heart was beating like crazy. The referee told me to relax. I tried but the thought I was going to screw up never left my mind.

"And here is your winner Emory!" Lillian called into the microphone. The ref held up my hand. I was smiling really wide. Amy was right. I wanted to find her and thank her. I walked backstage only to bump into Jeff Hardy.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I mumbled and blushed. Truth is, I've had a crush on Jeff Hardy since he first came into the business. He smiled. I didn't even notice Trish watching the looks that passed between me and her boyfriend. Though they weren't, I told myself later on.

"Jeff, we have to go my match." Trish ushered him.

"Right. Come on babe." He slipped his hand through hers. She kissed his cheek. "Bye Kass."

I watched them go and felt jealous of Trish. She had . In the locker room I waved at Maria who waved back.

"Hi Kassidy. You were great tonight." She greeted me.

"Thank you. You're a great interviewer. If I couldn't wrestle that would be something cool to do." I told her closing the door to one of the showers. Maria called out bye to me. After taking a long and hot shower I put on a Happy Bunny tank top that read 'Screw you!' and a pair of skinny jeans. I tied the laces of my gray boots that went four inches over my ankle bone. Humming to myself I put up my hair and left the bathroom to walk in on Jeff and Trish making out. I stopped abruptly.

"Oh, crap." Jeff said pulling away from her. Both stood up and fixed their shirts. It sparked my temper to see them kissing because I liked Jeff so I stalked out around them carrying my purse and pulling my suitcase, All while my heart was clenching.


	3. Formal Introduction

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Kassidy right now. All wrestlers are property of Vince McMahon. Lita and Trish are two of my favorite divas so I added them into the story.

**Formal introduction**

**Kassie's p.o.v**

My hotel room was a mile away. I got my key card and went to my room. My head hurt. Partially from Jillian smacking my head on the mat and partially because I haven't eaten in 9 hours. Grabbing a bottle of water I took some aspirin and left my room to get dinner.

Walking down the hallway I bumped into a playful trio Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and Shannon Moore. They were tossing a football through the hallway. Shannon missed his catch and the ball came hurling at my face. I dropped my water bottle and caught the ball before it had the chance to break my nose.

"Whoa. Nice catch Vince would have my ass if I hurt the new diva on her first day." Matt complimented me as I threw ball back and picked up my water bottle.

"Thanks." I replied. I slid a quick glance at Jeff. He was looking at his brother. Shannon was checking me out. I smirked at him.

"What's your name?" Shannon asked excitedly.

"Kassidy." I told him. Shannon's cute but not my type. Maybe. I like Jeff though he is off

limits.

"You met us earlier the-"I cut matt off as he tried to introduce them.

"I know who you are. Doesn't everybody? You're the Hardy Boyz Matt and Jeff. And you are Shannon Moore." I said pointing at each of them like I was 16 again.

"Someone's a stalker." Shannon teased me. I smacked his arm lightly.

"Shannon leave her alone. Ignore him He's an idiot. So you're good in the ring where did you learn that moonsault?" Matt asked changing the subject and giving Shannon a death defying glare.

"I watched Amy and kept practicing with my brother." I rambled sighing as my stomach groaned loudly.

"Someone's hungry. Come on we'll fetch Trish and Amy and get dinner." Jeff said as we turned to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened Trish and Amy were already in it. We got in and I kept to myself in the corner while Matt and Jeff wrapped their arms around their girls' waists. Shannon came over and looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked him. Shannon smiled

"Feisty." Shannon said making us all laugh. Shannon was funny. Kind of.

"Where are we going anyway?" The elevator doors opened and we stepped out into the lobby.

"I don't know. You guys want to go to a club? Get drunk and dance." Amy offered.

"Nah none of us would want to stay sober so they could drive the drunken ones back." Jeff replied. Trish leaned on his shoulder lovingly.

"Let's just stay in the hotel's bar. Eat and party. We don't have to drive back." Shannon said. It wasn't a bad idea actually. The music didn't suck…. I hope.

"Alright." Matt agreed. Amy nodded her head in agreement. Shannon looked at me and I nodded my head too. Obviously that was enough for him because he didn't ask Trish or Jeff their thoughts. We walked into the hotel's bar. It wasn't too packed so we were happy. The waitress came over and asked us our drinks. (I got a fuzzy navel because I didn't eat yet.) Shannon started to flirt with me. Just for fun I flirted back.

"Kassidy what do you think of the WWE so far?" Amy asked me when Shannon left with the Hardy's to go get more drinks.

"I like it. It's better than what I thought it would be. I have one of those wrestling obsessed families. My dad went as far as almost naming me Felicity Winter Warren so my initials backwards would be WWF." I told her. She and Trish laughed.

"Honestly? What stopped him?" Trish asked with interest.

"Well, my mom read the name when she was about to sign it and ripped it up. Then named me Kassidy because it means curly headed." I said putting a nacho in my mouth. The boys were laughing as they walked toward us. Oh boy, this was gonna be good, I told myself. I've seen episodes of The Hardy Show when the guys when the guys were drunk now it was going to be better in person.

Shannon handed me a glass of vodka and orange juice. (yum-yum).I gradually sipped and watched the guys talk about stuff I couldn't make out because they were always slurring. Apparently neither could Amy or Trish because they started ignoring them.

"I'm headed to bed." Trish announced around 12:30 am. I hadn't even realized how late it was getting. Then it hit me, I was drunk. Cold, hard drunk.

"Night Patricia." Shannon teased. Trish smacked him upside the head. Trish smacked him upside the head. We all laughed. Amy was pretty drunk too. Her and Matt were getting touchy feely around me. They even started making out 20 minutes ago but we stopped them. Trish kissed Jeff goodnight and headed off to the room she was sharing with Torrie Wilson.

"Hey Shannon, I'll give you ten bucks if you go over there and flirt with the bartender." Jeff offered.

"No! Leave her alone." Amy snapped at them. They immediately looked down and didn't say anything else. I guess she had them wrapped around her little finger.

"Kassie we're headed upstairs." Amy said pulling Matt up.

"Okay. Um, I was heading up for bed anyway I'm drunk off my ass."I replied clumsily standing up.

"Actually. I'm staying in Matt's room tonight. I hope you don't mind it's just-" I cut her off.

"Oh, I don't mind. Honestly, go have fun." I told her as she blushed furiously.

"Hey. What about me. I don't want to be in the same room as you guys when you're getting laid." Jeff whined.

"Stay in Trish's room." Matt told him.

"Cant Torrie would kill me. Trish and I get loud." He said smirking at the thought..

Yuck, I told myself. Then I mentally smacked myself. You only think it's nasty because it's not you he's bouncing on. I said in my head.

"Stay with Shannon." I said. Jeff glared at me. Obviously he didn't appreciate my comment.

"He cant I'm bunking with Cena." Shannon replied.

"Stay in my bed. Kassie wont bite…..I think." Amy said trying to make a joke.

"Fine I'll stay with her. This sucks." We all got up and parted our ways on our floor. Jeff followed me to my room. All I kept thinking was Jeff Hardy is going to be sleeping 8 feet away from you.

We went in and quickly went off to our beds. Grabbing my pajamas I changed in the bathroom. I struggled my way into them (a pair of sweats and a tank top) for five minutes until they were fully on. God I was wasted.

Jeff was in a pair of zebra stripped boxers. Nothing less. Nothing more. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I watched him climb into bed.

"Like what you see?" He asked catching my gaze.

"Uh." I replied. I looked down and threw myself on my bed.

"When you're drunk you're funny." He laughed at me. Go make a fool of yourself in front of a man that should be a god. , I scolded myself. I turned off my bed side lamp and tried to sleep. Jeff snores. A faint light sound I could hear from my bed.

"Trish is one very lucky girl." I mumbled before I fell asleep.

Bang. I hit the floor. My head hurt. Hangover. Outside it was pitch black so it was still night. I crawled into bed which felt hard and hot. I could've sworn it was moving up and down lightly too but that was probably a side affect to the alcohol. Soon enough I was asleep.


	4. He's a dick and we have to do what

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Kassidy right now. All wrestlers are property of Vince McMahon. Lita and Trish are two of my favorite divas so I added them into the story.

Sorry I haven't updated my grandfather had a heart attack and I've been spending time with him.

**He's a dick and we have to do what**

**Jeff's p.o.v**

Wow, this girl has got physiological issues. I don't even remember

coming back to this room. Why am I in this room? I was supposed to bunk with Matt. At

least we have our clothes on it rules out the possibility that we slept together. Trish would

kill me if we did. At least it's her and not someone like Melina. Did I kiss her? God Jeff

you seriously need to stop getting trashed.

**Kassie's p.o.v**

God this bed was hot. I was drooling on it and it was….. Jeff Hardy's chest.

"Oh my god we didn't!" I yelped falling backwards and waking up a startled Jeff. "What the hell am I doing in your bed?" I looked down relieved I still had my clothes on.

"Do you have to be so loud? Damn woman." He growled at me.

"Why are we I the same bed?" I growled back. My head was pounding heavily. I didn't like it. You just had to go drinking last night didn't you? I asked myself.

"How the hell should I know? I probably drank more than you did. Maybe you should watch your body more often." Jeff placed his head in his hands. He had a hangover. It still didn't give him the right to be a dick. I mean what the hell.

"So we didn't have sex." I stated. I was both relieved and disappointed. I would love to have sex with Jeff Hardy just not as some drunken one night stand.

"No we didn't have sex. If I wanted to have sex I would have gone down the hall to my girlfriends' room." He replied. Jeff pulled on his pants, grabbed his shirt, and left. I mentally cursed at myself for not cursing at him. My mouth tasted like alcohol and my shirt smelt of sweat so I took a shower. As I was slipping my feet into my Converse All Stars Amy walked in.

"Hi Kassie, how was your night?" Amy gushed out a smile across her face.

"Eh, not as great as you would think. How was yours." I asked back. That is when I started to remember most of the night. The drinking, the dancing, Amy heading off to Matt's room. The only part that was a blur was how I got on Jeff's bed.

"It was wonderful. I don't think you need the details but he woke me up so romantically." Amy looked so genuinely happy it made me try to think back to a decant relationship…….I couldn't find one.

"You're right that does sound nice. I'm getting kinda hungry so I'm gonna head down to catering." I told her.

"Can I head down with you? I always keep a spare outfit in Matt's suitcase so I showered in his place." She asked.

"Of course." I said. We took the elevator and walked into catering which was crowed with a bunch of superstars. Amy and I ordered breakfast while looking around for Matt and Shannon. Over the noise I heard the Prince of Punk.

"Kassidy, pretty girl come to daddy." He called out. I hid my face under my hair as Amy and I walked over to where they were sitting. Not only were Matt and Shannon sitting there but Jeff and Trish. It shouldn't have bothered me but it did. I sat next to Shannon. He smiled at me. Matt and Amy were holding hands under the table while eating with the other. Jeff and Trish were whispering in each others ears.

"Hey, Kass. Can I ask you something?" Shannon spoke quietly.

"Sure, what's up?" I replied quietly back. Why all of us were whispering I didn't know.

"Do you want to go out to dinner later?" He asked, still quiet.

"Um…maybe. If I'm not to tired I can spare dinner." I whispered blushing slightly. He smiled again and squeezed my hand under the table. We both went back to eating. The only reason I said maybe was because I felt kind of lonely. I can't have what I fully desired (which was Jeff) because he was taken. Maybe it was wrong to lead Shannon on like this.

"Fine. But it's scripted. Not anything. I don't write the story lines!" I was to wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice Trish and Jeff arguing.

"Whatever." Trish got up and left. Jeff shook his head and looked up at the rest of us.

"What is it with you women?" He asked Amy and I

"Some of us are just insecure." Amy said.

"She knows I love her. I'm seriously getting tired of the jealousy. There is only so much I can take." He replied.

Out of impulse I burst out "Skittles even women hit bumps in relationships. Either you try to get through them or give up. If you care about her work it out. If you couldn't care less then end it. But a guy like you can get any girl he wants so it's up to you." I turned back to my omelet. I was trying to be nice and forget about earlier.

"You'll be screaming date me and leave her when you read your script. We all know you have a crush on me." He smirked. I dropped my fork pissed he revealed my secret. I stood up violently and grabbed my cell from the table. "Fuck you Jeff Hardy. I never did anything to you." I yelled at him. I turned and left. Some of the superstars were looking at me. I could hear Amy and Shannon asking Jeff why he did that, On my way to my room I got a call from Stephanie McMahon.

"Hi Kassidy, I need you to do an autograph signing. You made a big premiere. The fans adore you. Can you do the signing? Amy will be there too. She already knows. So be at the Wrestling canter on MacArthur road at 1:00 okay." She rushed out.

"Yea, sure Steph." I said and hung up. I looked at the clock which read 12:20. I had enough time to check my script. Jeff had made me pissed and curious.

Grabbing it I read: Emory and Lita vs. Trish and Jillian. Matt Hardy will be at E & L's side. Big show and X-Pac will run out during the turning point and attack Matt. Jeff Hardy will run out to the ring and try to help his brother but will end up on the floor too. Emory will get the victory by pinning Trish. Then Emory and Lita will grab chairs ad hit Big Show and X-Pac with them. The girls will help the Hardys up then Emory will lightly kiss Jeff Hardy on the lips and walk off. ( End to commercial)

Now I know why Trish is pissed. It still didn't give Jeff the right to be a dick though. And we have to kiss! On normal circumstances I would have loved that. But I know Jeff Hardy a little bit better now and really can't stand him. Too bad I cant think about this now. I headed downstairs with my purse. Getting into my car I seen Matt, Amy, and Skittles all getting into Matt's corvette. Damn it! If Amy went somewhere so did Matt and Jeff. Meaning Jeff would be at the signing. Lucky me. I hopped into my Mercedes and sped off to the wrestling center.

Chapter 4 for ya. Please r&r I appreciate the feed back

Kassie


	5. Autographs and Planes

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Kassidy right now. All wrestlers are property of Vince McMahon. Lita and Trish are two of my favorite divas so I added them into the story. Oh and I mention Kassie's best friend in the chapter. I own her too.

**Autographs and Planes**

**Jeff P.o.v**

Amy was still pissed at me for snapping at Kassie. Shannon too. But he doesn't count because he's hung up on her.To bad for him she's hung up on me. Maybe I was wrong to snap at her. She was trying to help. Damn, I'll apologize to get Amy off my back. Doesn't mean Kassie shouldn't mind her own damn business.

**Kassie P.o.v**

The wrestling center was jam packed. There were people with Hardy Boyz t-shirts and people calling out my name too. That was the cool part. The bad part was I had to sit next to Jeff Hardy. How come everything I do has to have something to do with Jeff Hardy?

"Kassie. I didn't know you had to be here." Amy greeted and hugged me.

"Stephanie called me and said I should come and sign autographs." I told her hugging her back.

"What's up princess?" Matt teased me walking over to us. Matt is one of the coolest wrestlers I know. Then again I don't know too many wrestlers that well. Get's you to think doesn't it?

"Nothing much." I told him. My mood just dropped when Jeff walked up to us.

"You guys should get seated. They are letting the fans in." A security guard told us. I took my seat and turned my head so I wasn't facing my less favored Hardy.

"So…… hi." Jeff said trying to start a conversation. Wasn't he just embarrassing me an hour ago? Thankfully the first person came up to us and I didn't have to say anything.

"Jeff you are my favorite superstar. I have the Hardy Boyz pendant. Xtacy you kicked Jillian's butt last night." A seven- year- old little boy rushed out as Jeff signed one of his armbands and I signed the other.

"That's great. I'm glad you are such a big fan." Jeff shook his hand and the kid walked off. We signed six more autographs before he said anything to me.

"I'm sorry I was an ass this morning." He said quietly as I signed a picture and the fan walked off.

""You told your brother and my new friends that I have a crush on you, and you basically called me a whore when we woke up. You expect me to jump up and say oh yeah Jeff I forgive you? You're crazy." I smirked at him and turned to the next fan.

"No, I don't expect that. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and you were right." Jeff said and put on a cheerful smile for the two teenage girls that walked up to us.

"Oh! My! Gosh! I love you sooooo much Jeff Hardy. Marry me!" The brunette gasped. Jeff shook her hand and she looked as if she was going to faint.

"Sorry I'm currently taken." He replied

"It doesn't matter Trish doesn't have to find out about us I swear." The blonde pleaded. I started to laugh silently. This is what Matt and Jeff had to go through. I'm surprised Amy and Trish didn't deck a few girls in the jaw for doing this. Or maybe they did. I'll have to ask Amy later.

"No, Sorry. I'm not too happy about that idea." Jeff smiled again and they left in disappointment.

"You were saying." I started to laugh.

"You were right about what you said about relationships. I talked to Trish a little bit after and we decided to take a break." Jeff took a picture with a little girl and her mom while I signed her t-shirt with a sharpie. My mind was elsewhere though. Jeff Hardy just said he was single. Meaning, I could date him. I looked over at matt and Amy who were as bombarded with fans as we were. They were laughing. I wish I had that. My brother Dason would scare guys off. Maybe now Jeff and I had a chance but what about Shannon.

"Hello, Kassidy? Come back to earth please." Jeff waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry." I turned back to the next couple of fans that walked up.

"I was saying Matt, Amy, Shannon and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to

North Carolina with us for the 3 day break."

"Oh, I don't think so. My best friend really misses me and I wanted to go and see her." I told him. It would be cool to go to Carolina but Lilith meant more to me.

"Ask her to go with you. You would be staying at my house and she could stay at Shannon's or the other way around." He was really starting to warm up to the idea.

"Yea she would probably love that. We both love you guys so maybe. What's Trish gonna do." Lilith and I hanging out with The Hardy Boyz who would have thought.

"She's going to Canada. Visit her family." Jeff said as a couple more autographs got signed.

"She doesn't want to go to Carolina because of the breakup?" I pried in.

"Nah, she's pissed at me." He sounded a little bit relieved.

"What you wanted to break up?" I asked him. We had about twenty five minutes left of the signing. Who knew signing autographs could be so painful.

"No, I loved her. It's just good to know I won't be nagged every hour." Jeff laughed quietly.

"Ha, that's good anyway I'll call Lilith after this and tell her about your idea. Eighty-five percent says she'll be thrilled." I said smiling. I could picture it now. There would be a ten percent chance she would faint.

"Yea. We could show you the version of the Hardys at home. I'll promise you will laugh." He said as we signed the rest of the autographs in silence.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked me when the signing ended. He got up and stretched. His shirt lifted and I could see the line of his boxers. Talk about sexy.

"Actually, I'm going to call Lilith and see if she wants to go along with the plan. And while I'm talking to her I'm gonna go across the street to Starbucks." I said thinking about a mocha latte and whipped cream.

"Can I go? I'm craving a frappacino and glazed donut." Amy asked as her and Matt walked up to us.

"Yea sure" I agreed grabbing my purse as we walked outside. Once we all ordered and sat at the table Jeff reminded me to call Lilith. I quickly dialed her number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Lilith answered on the third ring.

"Hi Lily how's it going?" I said. It was so good to hear her voice.

"Oh my gosh! Kass hi! I'm okay. I seen your match last night you were great." She replied happily.

"Yea thanks. Hey what are you doing for the next three days?" I asked her. Matt and Jeff got up and told us they were going to the bathroom

"Who was that?" Lilith asked hearing Matt and Jeff.

"Uh, I'll tell you in a minute answer my question." I told her.

"Um, not really I've got a couple of vacation days left so I can take them. Now tell me who that was!" She rushed.

"Relax. Drama Mama. It was just Matt and Jeff Hardy." I waited for her reaction.

"Oh my gosh. Kassie you better not be joking with me" Lilith yelled into the receiver.

"Ouch. Cool it that's my ear." I whined.

"Prove it." She said.

"Amy, the boys are in the bathroom can you say hi so she can stop screaming." I begged her. She was laughing and could barely make out a couple of words.

"Hi Lilith. This is Lita. Can you stop screaming?" Amy said in between giggles.

"Oh, Sorry. Hi though." She said a lot quieter.

"It's okay. So can you come down to North Carolina with Kass, the boys, me and Shannon Moore?" Amy pleaded.

"Of course. I'll start packing. I might even make it out for tonight's show if there is a plane. I'll call you later." Lilith hung up.

"Wow. She is something." Amy laughed.

"Yea. But I love her dearly." I said a bunch of memories filling my head.

"Girls the plane! Hurry up we are gonna miss it!" Matt and Jeff pulled me and Amy out of the booth. I looked at the clock. It was Four forty- five. Our lane takes off at five thirty.

"We rushed back across the street to our cars. Jumping behind the wheel I followed Matt out of the parking lot. We got to the hotel, checked out and rushed to the airport.

"There you guys are. I was scared you guys were going to miss the plane." Shannon greeted us.

"We were at Starbucks and got side tracked." I told him going through security.

"Aww and you didn't bring me anything back." He looked at the Hardys and Amy as they went through security too.

"No, there is a Starbucks three blocks away from the hotel. Why didn't you go there?" Matt asked him.

"I don't know." Shannon said giving it some thought.

"Exactly. Now come on girls." Jeff wrapped his arms around Amy and me as we walked toward our plane gate laughing. Matt and Shannon followed us.

**Shannon P.o.v**

He's trying to steal my girl. Jeff thinks just because he and Trish are history he can go after Kass. That's not fair. He knows I asked her out. I'm not going to let him steal another girl away from me again.

Chapter 5 I'll try and update as soon as possible. Please r&r I appreciate the feed back Kassie


	6. Kissing a Hardy

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Kassidy and Lilith. All wrestlers are property of Vince McMahon. Lita and Trish are two of my favorite divas so I added them into the story.

Note- Edge didn't steal Lita from Matt. They just don't get along much

Kissing a Hardy

**Kassie's P.O.V**

When we all finally boarded the plane I walked down the isle's to find my seat. Nobody was in my row when I sat down. The Hardys and Amy ended up sitting with each other. Shannon disappeared as we boarded the plane so he was probably up front.

"Hey Kass." Shannon greeted me. Speaking of the devil. Who knows maybe if I thought of Matt Damon he'll show up too?

"Hey where'd you run off to stranger?" I joked.

"I went to go get myself a coffee because my friends decided to be mean and not bring me back anything." He joked back.

"So… you-"I was cut off of trying to think off something to say but Adam Copeland (a.k.a Edge walked up.)

"Hey, Shannon what's up?" He greeted him.

"Nothing much. How about you." Shannon said a little bit awkwardly. Guess they were never the best of friends.

"Nothing much but um, I kinda want to sit down. You're in my seat." Adam said with the same awkwardness. So Shannon doesn't sit by me. Adam does. I started to debate in my head whether or not that was a good thing.

"Yeah, right, sorry. I'll see you around Kass." Shannon said getting up.

"Yeah, see you Shan." I replied. Adam took his seat next to me. I went into my purse and dug out my iPod, pressed shuffle and went to put in my headphones.

"Sorry I interrupted your conversation with Moore. I didn't mean to piss you off." Adam said as I was in the first verse of 'Always' by Saliva.

"You didn't piss me off. What made you think that?" I questioned.

"You turned your head and tried to drown me out with an iPod." He stated.

"Oh, it was nothing against you. I just like to listen to music while we take off. I don't like planes much." I admitted.

""I do. It makes me feel bigger than everyone else." He said looking by me out the window. We weren't up in the air yet but I did feel kinda tall.

"It kinda does. Hey aren't you good friends with Jay Reso?' I asked. Edge and Christian were my second favorite tag team.

"Yeah, best friends. Why?" He responded.

"Because wouldn't it make sense to have your seats booked together." I told Adam.

"I know but the company booked the seats. Jay is sitting in the back with some fan. It doesn't bother him though. He thinks she's hot. Totally Jay. Adam laughed.

"Wow." I laughed too.

"Flight 328 to Boston, Massachusetts is taking off. Adam and I buckled ourselves in. I could see Matt, Amy, and Jeff laughing together. Shannon had his head facing them because he was in the row ahead.

"So…….how do you like the WWE so far?" Adam asked trying to restart the conversation.

"It's cool. I love being able to wrestle and hear the fans calling my name. I feel kind of lucky I made friends the first day. They explained a lot to me." I answered.

"That's great. I get the same feeling. But hey, I can help you out too. If you ever get tired of Skittles and the gang you can come and hang out with me and Jay." He offered.

"You know what I might come and hang with you some time." I giggled, then turned n my IPod, leaned against the window and fell asleep.

**No p.o.v**

Jay Reso sat at the back of the plane reading a book. A smiling brunette took a seat next to him.

"Um, are you sure you sit here?" He asked questioningly. She was cute, but she was a fan and they could get crazy.

"Yeah, that's what it says on my ticket." She replied handing it to him.

"Oh, hi then." He said surprised. In his mind he was cursing at the company because they booked his and Adam's seats apart.

"Hi." She knew who he was. But in looks she preferred Adam.

"Jay, we got booked in separate rows." Adam walked up stating what he had just learned.

"I know, who are you sitting by?" Jay asked looking towards the girl. Adam glanced down at her too.

"Hi I'm Adam, Edge. And the new girl." He answered and greeted.

"Hi." The brunette replied looking at her hands.

"Well, good luck. She's been hanging out with the Hardys and Moore." Jay replied. Adam smiled and walked off.

"The new girls' name is Kassidy right?" The brunette asked.

"Yup." Jay said. The brunette held a small smug smile on her face. " So you like wrestling?"

"Love it. I'm actually going out to see it and spend some time with my best friend. She works for the company." She responded.

"Really. She a diva? And I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Jay smiled.

"Her name is Kassie. She's the new girl. I'm Lilith." Lilith said thinking maybe Adam wasn't the cute one.

**Kassie p.o.v**

"Hey, Kassie. Wake up." Adam gently shook my shoulder. The plane was landing.

"Crap. I hate the landing couldn't you have woken me up when it was over?" I whined.

"Sorry." He frowned and turned off his iPod.

"Don't be. I'm a witch when I wake up." I replied turning off my own.

'Okay, hey are you riding back to the hotel with the Hardys?" Adam asked as we stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, I've got to go over my match with Jeff and call my best friend." I said. The show started at 7:30 so that gave us about an hour.

"Hey, Adam can Lily tag along to the arena?" Jay walked up.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Adam agreed. My purse was on the floor, I bent to pick it up.

"What did I tell you about calling me Lily?" The girl; scolded. I froze.

"Lilith?" I looked up. Sure enough my best friend was standing there.

"Oh, hi Hun." She looked surprised.

"Hi." I said. We glared at each other for a moment.

"I missed you sooooo much." We both jumped on each other in a tight hug. Jay walked over and hugged us too.

"It's been sooooo long." He said

"Um, right." Lilith said pulling back. We got off the plane and headed toward luggage.

"I have to go meet Matt and Jeff. You want to come Lily?" I grabbed my suitcase.

"Sure, Jay you have my number give me a call sometime okay?" She flashed him a flirtatious smile.

"Kay, I'll call you in an hour see if you wanna go out to eat or something. And how come she gets to call you Lily?' He smiled back

"She's known me 25 years." We walked off. Jeff and Shannon were arguing about something but stopped as we got closer.

"Hi guys. This is Lilith. Lilith, Shannon Moore and Jeff Hardy." I introduced. She smiled brightly and waved.

"Hi. Kass has said a lot about you." Jeff greeted.

"All good though." Shannon added in.

"Hi. I'm Amy." Amy popped out of nowhere.

"Hi." Lilith said. Shannon walked over and grabbed my suitcase. Jeff glared at him and it made me think for a minute. Was Jeff jealous?

"Come on guys. Matt's outside with the car." Amy ushered us. We crammed into the rental car. Lilith had to sit on my lap in order for us all to fit. She crushed my pelvis the whole way.

**Jeff P.o.v**

Shannon had gone off on me about Kass. I don't know how many more times I have to tell him I don't like her. Sure she's cute. Doesn't mean I'm going to make a move on her. He already said he was gonna go after her. You don't screw your friends by going after the same girl they do. Even if he wasn't after her I wouldn't go for her. She's a girl that's into commitment. I don't like the idea of to much commitment. I guess that's why Trish and Beth hadn't lasted long. Damn, She's been here two days and already has me figuring stuff out about myself I hadn't known before. What's with her?

**Kassie p.o.v**

Instead of my talk with Jeff Amy and I took Lilith to meet the Undertaker. He was really cool. She squealed like a little kid. It was all very amusing. We headed toward the women's locker room so Amy and I could get dressed for our match.

"So, you and Jay Reso huh?" Amy questioned Lilith as I pulled on my black vinyl Capri's.

"I don't know. He says he wants to go out later. He's cute." Lilith blushed. I slipped my black halter top over my head. Across my chest was the word "Scorched'.

"He likes you. Adam told me so. Or rather he told me Jay thinks you're hot." I said turning back to them.

"You know Adam Copeland?" Amy asked surprised.

"Well, not a lot. I sat next to him on the plane. He seemed like a cool guy. Why?"

"Just that Jay and Adam don't get along to well with the Hardy crew. And since you're dating Shannon…" Amy trailed off.

"You're dating Shannon Moore?" Lilith looked at me in shock.

"I'm not dating Shannon. He just asked me to dinner. It's no big deal. Why don't they like each other?' I brushed my hair back so it fell neatly on my shoulders. Voila. A pair on sneakers and I was done.

"They just never got along. I don't know really." Amy said as she finished up too.

"Wow. Lots of drama going around in these locker rooms." Lilith said. Clearly she was enjoying the gossip.

""Yeah, tell me about it." Amy rolled her eyes. Lilith's phone started going off. She smiled.

"Why are you smiling?' I teased.

"It's just Jay. He asked if we could hang out after the show. Can I? I know we wanted to spend some time together." Lilith asked worried.

"Sure go ahead. But remember, always use protection." I told her. She smacked my arm.

"Girls, come on. The match starts in five minutes." Matt opened the door with his eyes closed.

"It's okay. We're decent." Amy greeted him with a kiss. We headed out by the curtains. Trish and Jillian as well as Jeff were already there.

"You know what you have to do right?" Jeff asked me.

"Yes, I'm not stupid. Kiss your lips and walk off." I said.

"Just making sure." He said as the Hardy Boyz theme hit. Matt and Amy disappeared through the curtains and Jeff lounged in a fold out chair since he didn't have to come out until later.

"And her partner from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Emory." My theme started and I burst through the curtains a smile on my face. Standing by Amy I watched Trish and Jillian come out. Amy looked excited and I tried to act like her. Trish glared at me and I glared back not really sure why.

The bell rang and it started off with Trish and Amy in the ring. There were back and forth punches until Amy grabbed Trish's head and slammed it into the mat. She lifted her up and whipped her into the front right turnbuckle. Amy went to run into her but she moved and went to hit Amy. Amy ducked and bulldogged her. Trish fell back against the mat. Amy climbed the turnbuckle to do the moonsault but Jillian pushed her off and she smacked her head against the turnbuckle. I called out her name and tried to build momentum as did Matt. Amy started crawling toward me as Trish went and crawled toward Jillian. We got tagged in at the same time. We ran toward each other. I ducked her hit and punched her in the jaw. She fell. I grabbed her up and gave her a backbreaker. The crowd started calling my name and it was an amazing feeling. At that moment X-Pac and Big Show ran out and started to beat up Matt like they were supposed to. I started to climb the turnbuckle as Jeff ran out and tried to help his brother. Ignoring my small fear of heights I landed a moonsault on Jillian and pinned her for the win. Amy was up and threw me a chair. This is it, I thought. Jumping out of the ring I hit x-Pac with the chair as did Amy to Big Show. They doubled over in pain. Amy helped Matt up and pretended to ask how he was doing. I grabbed Jeff and well, kissed him. Hard. I decided against the fake kiss. It was probably the only ever time I would be able to kiss Jeff Hardy so I might as well take advantage of it.

Walking off like I was supposed to I listened to the fans shocked voices. Matt and Amy didn't even have to fake their surprise. Neither did Jeff. I felt like a million bucks.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed I appreciate the feed back So what did you think? please r&r

Kassie


End file.
